The Next Chapter
by 1950sfashionlover
Summary: Alright guys, first story, no flames please! If you like it, comment, favorite it, do whatever. I do NOT own the Hunger Games, or Cato, or anyone else who I use that is from the book. I only own my OCs. Just letting you know, this is a Cato love story so if you don't like him or love, you don't have to read it. Oh, R&R please. Oh, and I changed the title. Use to be 'Ama.'
1. Chapter 1

_Erik's First Memory ~ As I sat on the porch, looking at Mr. John's daughter play, I couldn't help but think about how lucky he it. He got married to a beautiful wife, and an equally stunning and sweet daughter. His life was good. Or at the least, he did._

_*** Erik***_

"Come into the living room Ama."

"No!"

"Please, I want to see your pretty dress! Please?" A soft huff in frustration was followed by the soft pitter-patter of feet descending down the stairs. In a matter of seconds, a beautiful face that is well familiar to me appeared in the doorway. Amarantha Simins; beautiful, kind, smart, funny, and my best friend. The only problem with this picture is that she's my best friend. She has told me many times that I am like a brother to her. This is what is what I like to call the brutal "friend zone." I wanted to be more than her friend, but she will never see me like I want her to.

Anyway, the dress she was wearing was knee length, blue – almost the color of her eyes – and pretty. It defined her hourglass figure and showed off all of her curves. It complimented her milky skin tone and it brought out her gold curly locks. She looked beautiful... like always. I didn't realize that I was staring until I focused on her face. Her cheeks were flushed and her mouth moved rapidly. I wasn't even paying attention to her words because she just looked so darn cute. She strutted forward and slapped me across the face.

"Now do you want to listen?" She asked. Her frustration was showing very clearly and I did the smart thing to do. I nodded while rubbing my, now, bruised cheek.

"Good," she exclaimed. "Now, back to what I was saying when you weren't being attentive, I am worried, what if my name is called? Who will take care of Rosco (her horse), who will feed my family?" I got up and encircled my arms around her.

"I promise that I will take care of your family if your name gets called, only if you will take care of mine," I whispered into her hair. I could feel her slightly shaking, shadowed by my shirt becoming damp. Ama could be run over by a train, cut by a knife, and have her arm broken by falling out of a tree and she wouldn't cry. The fact that her tears soaked my shirt broke my heart. Her name was entered just about fifty times and she was fifteen. She was too young to die.

The only reason that we were so worried was that she had a small run in with President Snow. She was walking through town and all of a sudden, peacekeepers grabbed her and threw her into the back of a car. They brought her to the Justice Building where Snow happened to be waiting for her. He asked her about how she felt about the Capitol. She had a few choice words about how she felt and she told me that he looked amused. He told her "Soon" and that has had her freaked out since it happened. It was almost certain that she was going to be 'Reaped.' You may be asking yourselves, 'why would Snow take personal interest in Ama?' I don't know why but it sure as heck makes me nervous.

A moment later, the bell rang, signaling that it was time for the reaping. Ama laced her fingers through mine and we walked to the town square together. We got checked in and reluctantly separated; I to the seventeen year old male's section and her to the fifteen year old female's section. The stupid film about the 'rebellion' played, and then our overly peppy announcer, Ceidtmet Willow, went off about how a lucky lady and gentleman would compete in the 74-Annual-Hunger-Games.

"Ladies First," Ceidtmet chirped and it seemed that everyone in the square sucked in a breath. She fished around in the bowl and finally drew out a small card with an unlucky lady name on it. As if fate, "Amarantha Simins," fell off of her lips. I looked over at Ama, her skin was more pale than usual, but other than that, she seemed to be fine. As she walked forward towards the stage, her dress swished in time to her steps. Her golden curls fell slightly into her face like it always did and she made no move to push it out of her face. She glided next to Ceidtmet and she stood in front of the huge crowd of our district. Ceidtmet then went to the boys and pulled out another card. The name she pulled was the name I dreaded.

"Evert Manson," she pronounced. A boy, my age, with almost pitch black hair that hung in his brown eyes, moved towards the stage. He was lean, tall, and slightly muscular. The only thing my mind was focused on though, was how easily he could break her.

"Shake hands," Ceidtmet declared and they did. She put her hand on Evert's shoulder and moved to put her hand on Ama's back, but Ama mumbled something, most likely 'don't touch me' and Ceidtmet dropped her hand, looking rather shocked. She shook her head and pronounced, "Your 74-Annual-Hunger-Games tributes everyone!" No one clapped, instead everyone in the crowed lifted three fingers to their lips and then to the air. It happened one by one starting with me. All I could think was 'my baby is going to die.'


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note/Okay, guys, I am really in need of ideas. I give many a thanks to chibicherryblossom2 for giving me ideas and feedback. I really do appreciate it, thank you! Now, as for the rest of you, I need feedback! Review please! PM me if you want your response to not be public, I just really need you guys to keel this story going. Also, I noticed that I didn't put what district that Erik and Ama were from, so you will find out in this chapter. Also, I changed Ama's age to fourteen, just because I can. Mwah ha ha… One more thing, I DON'T cuss. I make up my own words to use in times of anger. /Author's Note**_

_Ana's Most Recent Memories~ I had just witnessed the most horrific thing that could ever happen… almost the most horrific thing that could ever happen.~_

***Ama***

Erik, my absolute best friend of all time and I, went shopping for a new dress. Today was the 'Reaping,' and I grew out of my old dress, it sucks, I know. It was simple, and it was perfect for an innocent child. It was pure white, like the purity I once had, and it had simple. Elegant beading embroidered the bottom hem of the dress. It was the one I grew up waiting to fit into, and then I had to realize that it would only fit for a split second.

_I can remember trying it on for the first time…_

"Mama, it's so beautiful!" the innocent child with bouncy blonde curls and laughing blue eyes exclaimed to her equally enchanting mother. She had been standing in front of a mirror, inspecting her image. The dress flowed in white waves while she walked, it still fit a bit big, but that didn't matter to the girl, she only cared that it was hers.

"Only beauty for my beauty," her mother replied in a soft tone that only her children ever knew. The little girl scurried up to her

"Mama?" the girl asked so seriously, so suspiciously, so suddenly her mother almost crushed her in fear.

"What baby girl?" the agitated woman asked her daughter.

"There is a man in our house." The little girl stated coolly.

Her mother tried to look into her eyes and when she failed, she followed her gaze. Sure enough, a man was sitting at the kitchen table. He had white, well kempt hair, and the same went for his beard. He was old, and his eyes held dark secrets and knowledge that most likely no one knew. He was dressed to the nines and he held a slight frown on his face. But the thing that nauseated her most was the rose pinned to his suit jacket.

"Good evening, President Snow," the girl's mother said to the strange man. "What has brought you to my humble abode?"

The strange man looked at the girl's mother and said, "Caroline, we have much to discuss," and that was the end of the conversation. It happened to also be the last time the girl saw her mother again.

"AMA!" Erik shouted at me. I looked at him confused, and I immediately realized what had worried him. Tears stained my face and I'm pretty sure I had been 'sleep talking' while reliving my past, if you can even call it that. My heart grew so numb, that I expected it to stop. I did what I had done many a times; I walked into Erik's arms and allowed myself comfort. He stroked my golden curls and whispered things like 'it's okay' and 'I'm right here, nothing's going to happen.' But we both knew that the last one was a lie.

_About a week or two ago_, I had a small run in with President Snow. I happened to be walking through the town square; coming back from the fields, making my trades of cloth for food as usual when someone grabbed me from behind. Their iron grip bruised my wrists and I dropped my armful of grains. I struggled, but their grip on me was too tight to get away from. My eyes were blindfolded, and my mouth gagged. My heart pounded as I felt myself being lifted off of the ground and thrown into something hard and metal. _'A car,' _a small voice in my mind told me, but I didn't pay attention to it, I was too terrified of my kidnapping.

Whoever drove the car needed to take his test again because let me tell ya' he drove like a maniac on steroids, with a nervous tick, and thought he was being chased by the worst thing in the world. It scared me half to death, and on top of that, I kept slamming into the sides of the car when he would make a sharp turn.

Abruptly, the tires squealed, the car screeched to a stop, and I flew forward hitting something soft for a change. The 'something' happened to be a person who picked me up and got out of the back of the vehicle by the feel of it. The person holding me ran like a mad man, funny because of the fact that he probably was, and they didn't stop until a terrible screeching filled the air. It was almost like a door opening. Someone rushed me inside and just when I thought the terrible hospitality was done with, I was shoved into a seat and tied to it.

My mind raced to conclusions, what had I done wrong? Was I going to be killed? I was already dying to know who my kidnappers were and on top of that, why they kidnapped me.

A moment later I heard a soft pitter patter – footsteps I realized – and they were getting close fast. One second I was completely oblivious to who kidnapped me, and the next I didn't want to know. My blindfold was ripped off in a not so gentle manor and I winced as the harsh light filled my eyes. Standing in front of me was my childhood nightmare. President Snow.

"Good Evening, dearest Amarantha," the Devil cooed (uh I meant President).

"What do you want?" I snapped back.

"Now, now. Don't be rude."

"Oh, I'm sorry, your highness."

"Ama, your mother was a curse to me and take a look at what happened to her. Do what she tried to do and I'll know immediately. I'll make sure you don't breathe _ever_ again. Do not try to fool me Amarantha. Soon. Soon." With that said, he looked pleased and ordered the peacekeepers to "get me out of there."

Once again, I got blindfolded, but this time, whoever handled me used a feather light touch and tender nudges. It crosses my mind as odd for a peacekeeper, but it remained better than getting bruised. I decided to call him the 'sweetkeeper.' The 'sweetkeeper,' being so careful with me leaned down, and brushed something warm and soft my on ear. 'Oh gosh,' I thought, 'this douchenozzle thinks he can be putting his lips all over me! I am way too young for you ya' pedophile!' In reality, I stayed quiet. He, whoever he was, took that as a good sign because he picked me up and cradled me against his hard muscled chest. I sighed in defeat knowing if I fought, I would be whipped, or worse. I hummed to myself a song I was taught by my mother, and was almost asleep when the blindfold was taken off.

"See ya' princess." A man with a deep, gravely and masculine voice whispered in my ear as I was thrown out of the vehicle. Must have been the 'sweetkeeper' because I landed on my feet and I didn't stumble a bit. I looked back and all I saw was dust, filling the hot summer air.

I ran straight home after that, and I told my horse, Rosco, and I told Erik, my best friend. They both listened intently, but I slightly bent the truth. That doesn't matter; all that mattered was the fact that I was going to die, regardless of the cause.

"AMARANTHA!" Erik screamed. I shook slightly and before I knew it I was sobbing on his shoulder. "It's going to be okay, I promise." He whispered into my ear as he stroked my back. "It's going to be okay."

"Come into the living room Ama."

"No!"

"Please, I want to see your pretty dress! Please?"

I huffed in frustration and my soft pitter-patter of feet echoed as I descended down the stairs. In a matter of seconds, I stood in the doorway of the living room.

Erik looked at me with this cheesy grin that told me that he was daydreaming, but I started to talk anyway.

"I am scared, who will take care of my family, which is only Rosco, and Benny. They are animals so they can probably be good alone, but they will miss me won't they? Erik… ERIK!"

He still had that weird look on his face so I stalked over and backhanded him. A little over kill? Yes, but he needed to pay attention.

"Now do you want to listen?" I asked as he rubbed his bright red cheek. He nodded silently and I continued. "Good, now, back to what I was saying when you weren't being attentive, I am worried, what if my name is called? Who will take care of Rosco who will feed my family?" I asked knowing that he knew what I meant as family. He got up saying not one word and he put his arms around me.

"I promise that I will take care of your family if your name gets called, only if you will take care of mine," he told me. I nodded and for the second time that day, I started to cry. I shook slightly and my tears wet his only nice shirt only used for the reaping.

On cue, the 'Reaping' bell rang out.

The next hour was a blur. The Capitol showed their reasons why they have the 'Hunger Games' which is complete bogus.

Our 'Reaping' lady, Ceidtmet Willow, dressed in her over the top, Capitol fashion, called out "Ladies First!"

She fished around in the bowl and finally drew out a small card with an unlucky lady name on it. As if fate, "Amarantha Simins," fell off of her lips. I felt the blood drain from my face, but I kept my cool. The people of District 9 didn't mind, only because I had no family to care for me, and I would not be a loss to anyone, or so they thought. My blonde curls fell into my eyes as I walked but I left them be.

"How old are you dear?" she babbled in a too high voice.

"Fourteen," I mumbled. She didn't seem to see my uncomfortableness.

"Now for our gentlemen," she pronounced as she fished in the next bowl. Once one was produced, she read, "Evert Manson."

'Oh, good gravy, no.' I thought to myself as a boy, looking about seventeen, swaggered up to the stage. He was tan, like everyone else here, but me that is, and he had dark brown eyes to where you almost couldn't see his pupil. He had charcoal black hair that was shaggy, straight and it fell into his eyes. He was lean, about two heads above me, and he had nicely defined muscles. His perfect mouth was pressed into a hard enough line that his deep dimples showed. He was gorgeous and I am me. He could break me, and I could do nothing about it. It was over right there.

"Shake hands," Ceidtmet declared and we did. His hand was warm and roughly calloused, just the way I am use too. She put her hand on Evert's shoulder and moved to put her hand on my back, but I mumbled 'don't touch me' and Ceidtmet dropped her hand, looking rather shocked. She shook her head and pronounced, "Your 74-Annual-Hunger-Games tributes everyone!" No one clapped, instead everyone in the crowed lifted three fingers to their lips and then to the air. It happened one by one starting with Erik. All I could think is I am going to die.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note/ Alright guys, seriously, someone please review! I need ideas, comments, concerns, anything! PLEASE! I need to know if it is any good, and I need to know if it should continue… Oh, and a thank you to both chibicherryblossom2 and 20DreamBig12 for the support and feedback! And guys, some of you may be thinking, 'hmmm… I wonder what she worn to the Reaping was supposed to look like… Well, I just posted the link to all of the sets on my page. Just letting you know BIG spoiler alert if you want to see them. Sorry for updating this so unbelievably and unforgivably late! Without further a due, Chapter 3! /Author's Note

I sat in a white blank room, with only a couch to decorate it. I kept waiting for something… someone… anything. The silence drove me to insanity and I wrung my hands nervously; it was all I could do to keep from bashing my head on the wall. I had almost given up all hope on anyone coming to say goodbye until I heard a soft shuffling behind the heavy, metal door. To my surprise, a peacekeeper strode in and shut the door behind him.

"Is no one here to say goodbye?" I whispered in a hurt tone.

"No, people are here for you, but I wanted to say goodbye first," he answered in a 'as a matter of factly' tone. 'That voice, I know that voice,' I thought to myself.

He came closer, and he encircled me in his gentle but firm grasp. I immediately figured out who the stranger was.

"You're the sweetkeeper!" I squeaked throwing my arms around his neck. He didn't mind, I could tell because he just held me closer. I had no idea who this man was, but I got all snuggled up in his arms like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"The sweetkeeper?" he questioned. I burst into a fit of giggles, unable to help myself because I didn't mean to call him 'the sweetkeeper' out loud.

"Long story short, every peacekeeper I have ever come in contact with has treated me like a dirty, worthless piece of garbage, but you… You have been so kind to me… I don't know why you have been kind, but I truly appreciate it. I don't think of you as a peacekeeper, those resemble brutal cruelness, and you resemble kind kindness! So, in conclusion, I decided to call you the sweetkeeper… also because I don't know your name." I whispered the last part, only because he didn't need to know that I didn't know his name!

"Well, my name is Darian Simins and —"

"Simins?"

"Yes, I am your cousin…"

"How are you a peacekeeper? Why are you not living here? Where did you grow up? How old are you?" I couldn't stop the questions from coming, I was so curious… Little known fact about me… If you peak my interest, you can make me believe anything. I know… it is a bad trait to have but it isn't my fault. My father, when he was alive, was exactly the same way. Sadly, it was the death of him. The fence… the lashings… all of that blood. It makes me sick whenever peacekeepers are near… but I felt safe with Darian for some weird reason that I didn't know.

"Uhhh… my mom was… forced to have me, I guess you can say."

"Rape?"

"Yeah, that," he chuckled, "My dad was decent enough to take her back with him and nine months later… surprise it's a boy. I was trained at the academy in District Two where I grew up and then after I turned eighteen, I was trained to be a peacekeeper. I am twenty years old, and I am a peacekeeper because my dad says so. Does that answer all of your questions?"

"No…"

"What else do you want to know? I have about two more minutes left."

"Where have you been all of my life?" I screamed at him as the tears bubbled up inside of me. "My mom was killed by the demon we call our leader about seven years ago! I had to live on my own for about four years because my dad was killed when I was a baby. I have needed someone for so long and now you show up?!" I couldn't hold the tears anymore… I broke down crying. He held me tighter and rubbed my back in small, comforting circles.

"I have been living the life in District Two. Training for the Hunger Games was always fun and learning to whip people and keep a straight face was even better!" he spouted sarcastically. I could see how we were related… if we were that is. A soft taping in our ears brought us back to reality.

"Darian, your time with the girl is up,"

"Alright, Hunter… just give me another second," Darian replied. He then got down on one knee and I started laughing hysterically. I was laughing so hard that I doubled over, almost screaming. Darian caught my infectious laughter and fell on the ground beside me.

The door creaked open to find Darian and me rolling on the ground, laughing our heads off. A peacekeeper, probably Hunter, picked Darian up off of the ground and then the same for me.

"Why are you laughin' babe?" Darian hiccupped between his own guffaws.

"I hope you don't expect me to say 'I do,'" I replied. Darian stopped laughing and stood still for a moment as if he was thinking up the impossible, and then he started up his laughing fit again.

"Babe, I'm not going to propose to you. I was going to give you this," he said as he pulled out a small box from his white coat.

"Come on Darian, we wouldn't want you to get in trouble," Hunter grunted as he tried to pull the man who claimed to be my cousin away from me.

Darian hurriedly shunted the small, black velvet box into my clammy hands. "Will you take it as your token?" he asked.

"Of course," I replied as the door was slammed in my face, shutting the world away from me. I slowly and shakily brushed my thumb along the front of the box. I gently lifted the lid and gasped at the beautiful piece of art that was nestled between two red velvet cushions. A black pearl was settled in the middle of a silver band. The sides were encrusted in diamonds and it was mine. I slid it on my right hand ring finger and it fit like a dream. One thing was for sure, Hunger Games or no, I was never going to let this ring out of my sight. The door creaked open and I was tackled to the ground.

"Oh Ama, I'm so sorry! It shouldn't have been you! It shouldn't have…"


End file.
